Rawhide Kid Vol 1 86
* * Ben Bart - * Hawk Brown - * Spade - Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = When the Rawhide Kid Turned... Outlaw! | Synopsis2 = Clay Rockwell is the owner of the Big-R ranch spread. After mysteriously losing 200 head of cattle, he hires the Rawhide Kid to resolve the mystery. Aiding the Kid's efforts is Sam Barker, Clay's neighbor and owner of the Big-B ranch. The Rawhide kid attempts to track the missing herd, but finds no tracks or any other evidence indicating where they may have gone. He finally discovers that Sam Barker has been stealing the herd and modifying Clay's "Big-R" brand so that it looks like "Big-B" instead. By doing so, he was able to easily steal the cattle without anyone catching on. Exposed, Sam opens fire on the Rawhide Kid, but the Kid's aim is sharper, and he quickly disarms the disgruntled rancher. The local sheriff arrives to arrest both men, but the kid refuses to submit to an inquiry and takes off. Now he is forced to live the life of an outlaw. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * Clay Rockwell - * Sam Barker - Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Arrowhead Pass Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Stagecoach to Shotgun Gap! | Synopsis3 = Several men on the Overland Stage notice the Rawhide Kid and Nightwind racing up alongside them. Fearing that he may be a robber, they open fire on him. The Kid shoots their guns out of their hands without causing any harm. Bringing the coach to heel, he explains that he merely needs a ride. Once inside, he meets a scared old woman and a man who is taking his son to a specialist in St. Louis. As luck would have it, a real posse of outlaws hold the stage up. The Rawhide Kid leaps from the cabin and disarms the thugs with several quick shots from his Colts. He then puts his guns away and finishes them off with some good old fashioned fisticuffs. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Tommy - * Red - * Slim - Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Shotgun Gap Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Beware! The Rawhide Kid! was originally printed in Rawhide Kid #17. * When the Rawhide Kid Turned... Outlaw! was originally printed in Rawhide Kid #17. * Stagecoach to Shotgun Gap! was originally printed in Rawhide Kid #17. It is also reprinted in Marvel Westerns: Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Rawhide Kid (Volume 1) #1-150 * Rawhide Kid (Volume 2) #1-4 * Rawhide Kid (Volume 3) #1-5 | Links = * Rawhide Kid cover art gallery * Rawhide Kid article at Wikipedia * Rawhide Kid article at the Marvel Directory * Rawhide Kid CNN article }}